


Kiss a Little More, Think a Little Less

by starksgoatee



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Link, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Infidelity, Kissing, Longing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of their wives - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, SIN PURE SIN, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Some Plot, Top Rhett, What Was I Thinking?, if its written by me then it has dirty talk, im so sorry, rhett has a filthy mouth, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksgoatee/pseuds/starksgoatee
Summary: Rhett drives a semi-drunk Link home, and of course, everything goes downhill from there.





	Kiss a Little More, Think a Little Less

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot; I hope you guye enjoy! Don't forget to leave me some love (comments are greatly appreciated)  
> (:

Rhett knows Link drinking so much at Alex's get together was not a good idea, and yet he had let him get away with it forgetting that its his job to get Link home safe since Christy and the kids are out of town. Rhett sighs as he leads Link down to the car after waving Alex goodbye, ignoring how handsy Link is getting. He gets him into the passenger's seat of the car and then stops at In-N-Out for some food to sober Link up. "Here buddy, eat some food." He tells Link and hands him a burger to shut the babbling man up.

"Thanks Rhheeetttt." Link smiles a toothy grin at Rhett and bats his eyelashes at him, his eyes shining under the light coming from the restaurant through the windows of the car. Rhett watches him, but eats his own burger and continues the drive home, wondering why Alex's house was so goshdarn far from Link's. He notices that Link starts to sober up when he crinkles his nose and turns to Rhett. "There's tomatoes in this." He waves his (more than) half eaten burger in Rhett's face and then takes the tomatoes out. Rhett chuckles and then around 30 minutes later pulls into Link's drive way.

"Alright, brother let's get you inside." Link searches mindlessly for his keys until he finds them and eventually gives them to Rhett after multiple (failed) attempts at unlocking his front door. Rhett unlocks his door and lets them in guiding Link to his room just to make sure he gets to bed safely. He doesn't go far while Link undresses, trying to stare at anything but the way miles of smooth skin is exposed when Link takes off his shirt. He's getting ready to say goodbye when he sees that Link is down to his boxers and pulling down the comforter on the bed to climb in, but Link motions for Rhett to come closer.

"Come here." He says, and Rhett can hear a sliver of their hometown accent in his voice; a clear sign that Link is at least still tipsy.

"For what?"

"T'say goodnight."

Rhett makes a face at that. "I can say good night from here just fine, Link."

"Come here." Link repeats and Rhett sighs rolling his eyes as he walks over to Link's side of the bed. Link gets onto his knees on the bed and when Rhett is close enough to touch, Link smooths down his maroon button-up and his hands linger on Rhett's chest. "Thank's for watching out for me tonight, I appreciate that." He fiddles with the top button on Rhett's shirt and Rhett swallows hard, watching Link. 

"No problem." Link undoes the button on his shirt and with one hand shoves his knuckles under his glasses to rub at his eye. He puts his hand back on Rhett and looks up at him.

"You ever think about me, Rhett?" 

Rhett makes a face at Link again. "Well I work with you and I've known you for my entire life so yeah I think ab-" 

"No." Link sighs as if Rhett doesn't understand and he unbuttons another button. "Do you.... 'think' about me?" 

Rhett moves away. "Gosh Link, you're drunk as hell, just go to bed man, I wanna go home." 

"No. No Rhett, I'm not 'drunk as hell' I'm barely even tipsy, come on, just answer the question. Have you ever thought about me?" Link smiles at Rhett like he knows something Rhett doesn't and Rhett squirms under Link's eyes. "Cause I've thought about you. I've thought about you an awful lot." Rhett plasters his hand on the wall to the side of him to steady himself. 

"Christ." Rhett looks at Link, in boxers on the right side of a large empty bed, and he realizes that Link is being completely serious.

"I think about you when I'm all alone or when I'm in my hotel bed when we go on trips; I think about your hands all over me and your mouth and oh gosh Rhett please, please, tell me you've thought about me too." Rhett stares at him for a long while, thinking about all the times he had jerked off in college to a thought of Link fresh out of the shower (or Link in general) and nods at him and apparently that's the only form of encouragement Link needs to get out of bed and walk up to Rhett, pull him down by the nape of his neck and kiss him. Rhett kisses back immediately, years of longing finally ending, and he pulls Link close, his hands running up the plains of his back. Link chuckles against his lips. "Your beard is scratchy." Rhett huffs out a laugh and nibbles at Link's bottom lip. "I like it though." Link adds and Rhett breaks the kiss to trail his lips down Link's neck and Link makes a sound Rhett has never heard before and Rhett's cock twitches in response, hands all over Link's body. "Rhett please fuck me, tell me you're gonna fuck me."

"Yeah." Rhett sighs into the crook of Link's neck, gripping onto Link's hips for dear life. "Yeah, Bo. I'm gonna fuck you." 

Link drags Rhett into the bed, undoing the rest of the buttons on his shirt eager to have him as undressed as he is. "Rhett, I've been wanting this for so long." Rhett smiles at Link and lets him lie back before kissing down his chest, taking in all the sweet pleading noises coming from Link's mouth. Link scratches gently at Rhett's back careful to not make any marks, Rhett's marriage floating around in the back his head along with his own. He closes his eyes as if that will block out the image of their wives, and though it doesn't work very efficiently, Rhett placing open-mouthed kisses onto his hipbone drowns the rest of his thoughts away; they'll talk about that later. Rhett runs his hands up Link's thighs before reaching the hem of his boxers, pulling them down. He spreads Link's legs and lifts the right one up onto his shoulder. 

"Lube?" Rhett asks and Link twists his body to take it out of his nightstand, tossing it near Rhett. Rhett grabs the lube and pops the cap open before slicking up his fingers. His left hand grabs Link's dick, giving it a couple of strokes before prodding gently at Link's hole. "Tell me if we need to stop." Link nods down at him and groans, feeling Rhett thumb the head of his cock. 

<"Ah Rhett." Link whines and Rhett pushes his finger in slowly to give Link time to adjust until eventually he has four fingers inside and Link is begging for Rhett to take him. "Shit baby, please fuck me already i'm ready Rhett I've been ready." Rhett smiles at the pet name and presses a kiss next to Link's dick before bending Link's leg on his shoulder a bit more to slide up and line himself up with Link. He pushes in and his breath is taken away at the sight of Link's eyes shutting and his mouth parting, his face twisting in the most beautiful ways and Rhett wishes he had a camera around to capture the ethereal man underneath him. Rhett sucks and nibbles at Link's bottom lip, tongue exploring the inside of his mouth, and down his jaw and down his neck. The remaining pushes into Link to bottom out feel like they've been at it for hours and Rhett doesn't want it to end. He thrusts slowly and though he promised Link he would fuck him, the idea of making love to him is bold in his mind. He kisses Link's neck, taking in his scent, his taste, trying hard to memorize every inch his mouth can get on incase this is the only time they'll be able to do this. 

Link's hands are on Rhett's thighs, in his hair, on his back, and Rhett is hot, too aware of his own self, his hands are too big, his thighs are too shakey, his back aches and he can feel a burning hot pool of desire low in his belly. "Oh jesus Link, you feel so good, you feel so fucking good Bo, I love you I love you I love you, fuck fuck fuck fuck, is this what you wanted? Is this why you asked to carpool to the party today and why you drank so much? Wanted to get me into bed? Make love to you in your home where you sleep with your wife?"

Link's cock is weeping with precum at this point, Rhett's voice and the terrible things he's saying shouldn't turn him on this much, but they do and Link's dick twitches at the confession. "Fuck baby come on Rhett fuck me like you mean it, fucking ruin me." And so Rhett does. He grabs at Link's body and his thrusts between deeper and faster until the headboard is pounding against the wall and Link is screaming Rhett's name so loudly he wouldn't be surprised if the neighbors filed a noise complaint. Rhett's hand goes down Link's chest and to his dick, stroking him until Link is literally crying out in pleasure, tears streaming down his cheeks and cum spilling onto his stomach, clenching tightly around Rhett. Rhett moans and his thrusts become erratic and then he's cumming deep inside Link, his lips finding Link's. Link kisses him, wet and messy until Rhett has the energy to pull out and roll off of Link. They lie there together for a while, listening to each other's breathing until Rhett begins to drift off to sleep; they'll figure out what to do about what's happened tomorrow, but for the time being, Rhett is happy to know that Link was one hundred percent his for the night.


End file.
